Ready? Steady, GO!
by Miguel51
Summary: Although their first encounter had been less than ideal, Savannah instantly felt that there was definitely something special about Marti. After practice, Savannah plans to find out just how special Marti is. SAVARTI *femslash* 1-shot.


Disclaimer: Hellcats is the property of the CW.

Summary: Although their first encounter had been less than ideal, Savannah instantly felt that there was definitely something special about Marti. After practice, Savannah plans to find out just how special Marti is. SAVARTI (femslash) 1-shot.

**Ready, Steady, GO!**

"Ready, okay," the newest member of the Lancer Hellcats droned, completely unenthuised whilst practicing by herself.

"So how does it feel to be a football groupie?" Savannah smirked, delighting in the fact that she'd caught the feisty blonde girl off her guard.

"You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?" Marti scoffed, rolling her eyes to hide the fact that the slightly shorter brunette had surprised her. "And after I poured my heart out to you last night."

"I'm only teasing," she laughed, stepping forward into better lighting. "You do know that practice was over almost thirty minutes ago, right?"

"Yeah, but as Lewis so graciously informed me, I'm terribly green," the other cheerleader groaned, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to loosen up.

"You're going to wear yourself out at this rate, so hit the showers," Savannah said, then gestured for the other girl to follow. When the curly haired blonde didn't move, the brunette frowned at her. "Don't make me pull rank on you, Marti."

"Fine," Marti sighed, relunctantly doing as her captain bid. "I shall surrender myself to your superior wisdom, mine captain."

_My wisdom isn't the only thing I'm hoping you surrender yourself to, Marti,_ the head cheerleader thought, turning towards the locker room with a mischievious grin. She pushed the door open, then stood there to hold it for the flaxon tressed newbie. "Hit the showers, probie."

"Such a cheer-tator," the new girl quipped, then yelped when Savannah smacked her butt on the way passed. She stared back at her fellow cheerleader in shock, mouth agape.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," the brunette shrugged.

"You better not have left mark," the blonde pouted, rubbing the spot before continuing on her way into the back. The brunette followed Marti a moment later, finding the blonde sitting on the bench.

Savannah noticed her wincing as the new girl bent down to untie her runners. She smiled knowingly at the other girl, having first hand knowledge on what Marti was going through. "A little stiff, are we?"

"Just a little bit," Marti admitted, looking up at her fellow cheerleader.

"Where?"

"Shoulders."

"Okay, just stay still," Savannah nodded in understanding, making her way around the bench to stand behind the blonde. She slid her hands onto Marti's warm skin, taking a deep satisfaction in the newbie's soft gasp at her touch.

"You're really good at that," Marti breathed, not knowing the effect that her husky tone was having on Savannah. "Oh..."

A moment passed by before the head cheerleader spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"As long as you keep massaging my shoulders, you can do anything you want," she moaned.

Savannah grinned at that, emboldened by the other girl's response, then leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Do you really like it on the bottom?"

"You're not talking drawers this time, are you?" Marti asked, glancing over her shoulder at the brunette.

"No, Marti," she assured, cheek to cheek with the gorgeous blonde. "I'm not."

"Didn't think so," Marti whispered, lifting an arm to place her hand behind Savanna's head to hold her in place while turning her head to plant those pouty lips onto the cheerleading captain's own. The blonde released her hold, allowing the brunette to stand up straight, then rose from the bench to slip her top off in one fluid motion. Marti turned around, arms crossed covering her breasts. Her breathing was shallow, but a seductive little smile played on her lips. She quirked an eyebrow at Savannah. "Your turn."

The brunette nodded at the obvious hint, quickly following suit by removing her own top and tossing it haphazardly onto the bench on top of the newbie's uniform. Unlike Marti, Savannah didn't bother trying to hide her nudity as she proceeded to drop her booty shorts down her legs as well. Her skirt was the only remaining article of clothing, but that wasn't coming off until Marti took her own shorts off first. "Your turn."

"You're so fucking hot," her companion whispered, raking her lusty gaze over Savannah's tightly muscled body.

"Lose the shorts, newbie," she insisted, ardor making Savannah just a little impatient with this game.

"Patience, Sav," Marti licked her lips, then nodded nervously. She reached under her skirt and pulled her shorts down, azure irises meeting hazel. "I've never actually done this before, you know."

Savannah took a breath, then brushed back an errant curl from the blonde's face before stepping over the low bench onto Marti's side. Taking the other girl's face into her hands, she kissed Marti as hard as she could, trying to convey all the desire she'd been feeling for the blonde since their argument when they'd first met several days earlier. Her mouth traveled downward towards her new squad mate's throat, stopping to pay special attention to the blonde's pulse point.

"Oh, God," Marti rasped, grasping onto her like a lifeline. "Oh, God, oh, God..."

"You think that's something, wait until I really get going," she promised lowly, her hand cupping the taller girl's left breast.

Marti slid her hand behind the brunette's head, untying her ponytail before pulling Savannah forward again to devour her captain's mouth. Savannah moaned into the kiss, savoring the taste of the other girl, as well as the feel of her lover's goosebumpy skin beneath her exploring fingers.

After about three or four minutes of making out and light touching, Savannah couldn't take it any longer and gently pushed the blonde against the lockers. She slowly worked her way down, pausing to take a hard nipple in her mouth. Ever so lightly, the cheeleading captain bit, delighting in the moan that was illicited by her action. She shifted her attention to the other nub, not wanting Marti to think she was playing favorites and proceeded to do the same as she did the first. She then continued south until she was finally kneeling in front of Marti. She swirled her tongue in the girl's navel and along her lower abs before lifting the cheerleading skirt up to gaze apon her ultimate prize.

"Ooh, the carpet matches the drapes," she noted aloud, grinning up her companion for a moment. "Always a nice bonus."

"Is this really happening?" Marti muttered in disbelief, closing her eyes as Savannah lifted one of those impossiblely long legs over her shoulder.

"So beautiful," the head cheerleader stated huskily just before running her tongue over Marti's clit, relishing the shuddering gasp that Marti rewarded her with. _Mmm, so yummy!_

Just as Savannah had slid two fingers into Marti's pussy to send the newbie cheerleader over the edge, the door rattled loudly and somebody cursed at not being able to enter.

The blonde's eyes became as wide as saucers, filling with panic. "Who-"

"Quick, get dressed," Savannah ordered, panicking as she pulled her top over her head. "It's probably the janitors."

"Fucking shit, I was so close to coming," Marti lamented, copying her captain's example of hurried dressing.

"Don't worry," the head cheerleader grinned at her, then pressed a quick peck on her lips. "We'll just pick up where we left off when we get back to the dorm, roomie."

"And here I thought joining the Lancer Hellcats was a stupid idea," a flushed Marti laughed as the door swung open to reveal the aforementioned janitor.

_This is going to be a very interesting year for our squad,_ Savannah thought with a smirk.

**The End**

**Yeah, wrote this fairly quickly after catching the pilot episode on Much.**

**Okay, so be honest. I'm not the only one who noticed the weird lesbian chemistry radiating off Alyson Michalka and Ashley Tisdale, right? Yeah, didn't think so. Hope you enjoyed this silly little romp and don't forget to review when you're done! Thanks!**


End file.
